Electromagnetic vibration (or shaking) transducers and actuators are used in a variety of applications, such as home theater installations, mobile devices such as cellular telephones, active vibration control, active noise control, and many other applications. Different applications require different performance characteristics and size constraints from the vibration device. Although many designs for such devices are known in the art, there is considerable room for improvement in the provision of a vibration device that exhibits high vibratory amplitude from a package that minimizes the space required for the vibration device. The presently disclosed embodiments are designed to meet this need.